Titan-Verse Wiki
Wiki Contents! Welcome to the Titan-Verse Wiki The Titan-Verse is a persistent role-playing world and multiverse of super heroes originally created for the Mutants and Masterminds role-playing game. It has been GMed in all three editions of the game, and though I created the universe, it has lived on through other GMs in recent years. The M&M games initially revolved around 20th century Britain, but have expanded to other times, dimensions and nations. As I write this, I have just started a new game using a different system entirely, Super Scrap, which is a supers system I have made myself. The Titanverse has always been about making the games feel as much like a comic book as possible, so I wrote Super Scrap to make this feel mechanical, not just descriptive. Its life began with one single game/series entitled Team Titan, which had three one year campaigns featuring the team in a different decade, with some familiar and some new characters in each series. After that, the campaign world started to grow with Team Titan 2024, which featured some old and some new players, and then other short-form campaigns and one-offs were ran with different groups of players and characters to further expand Team Titan's universe. The first long running campaign that followed was Team Titan Reborn, a re-imagining of the team in the year 2000, 5 years after disbanding, which was followed by Planet Titan with some of the same players. Up until this point, every game had been ran in Aberystwyth (with the exception of the single adventure that created the Titan-verse, and Team Titan span off from, the Terrific Trio) and everything after 2024 was ran on visits after I had moved. However, Tyrants was the first example of a Titan-verse game where Team Titan or a spin-off team from them were not the main characters, and was also the first campaign ran outside of Aberystwyth (ran online, in fact.) The first campaign I ran from my own home in Birmingham was also the first example of a campaign that was set outside of Universe 1, a game called Team Titan Dark Earth, which was followed by the first campaign to feature heroes that were not Team Titan, a series called Infinity Society, which had several spin-offs of its own. The Titanverse is a campaign world in existence since 2003 that continued to grow in size and sheer number of players and different groups, despite only one regular GM, one Christopher 'Troll' Dean (the writer of this) until 2013, where games reached a point of hiatus. In 2014, the Titanverse was REBORN through the alternate reality game, Royal Guardsmen of America, begun by Alex White, which first featured several nods to the Titanverse, but no concrete connection. Then I (Chris Dean) started my own spin-off series, Royal Guardsmen of Australia, and after our first cross-over game, the world of Universe Zero was made an official part of the Titan-verse. A third GM has joined us, Grant Carpenter, doing the second Titanverse campaign to feature its own continuity in a cartoon universe inspired by the comics, in this case, about heroes in Universe Zero nation of Gran Colombia. After 2015, Grant and/or Alex have continued on the world whilst I have been bust with testing and promoting my first attempt at publishing an RPG, I Love the Corps. However, ILTC is going through the process to be ready for publishing, so I began chalking out new game ideas. I have decided to use the new game I am testing, Super-Scrap, to return to the 1960s end of the Titanverse. But in a nation (ironically) little featured in games in the modern day so far... America! Instead of Titan City, there stands Sentinel City, and its guardians, The New Sentinels. This wiki has been created to inform players past and present on the developments of the universe, but any are welcome to look through it, and current and former players are doubly welcome to add character backgrounds and any other game details I may have forgotten. So what is the Titan-verse? The Titan-verse was my attempt to create a role-playing game universe in a style that I felt reflected the diversity and complex ongoing plots of a comic book universe, in this case produced by the fictional Prometheus Comics. There are many deliberate nods to Marvel and DC's respective comic book multiverses, as well as twists on some of the typical conventions and storylines. Each game is described in the style of a comic (or cartoon) and players are encouraged to play in a manner that suits various different period and genre styles. People seem to react in a manner that implies that this was and continues to be successful. Please click on the following link for '''wiki contents '''to help you explore this wiki. This page has many different categories broken down to help you find the information you are looking for about different Titanverse games/series. Enjoy! Latest activity Category:Browse